Marvel: 2010-05-12 - Pickpockets and Possibilities
=Location Description= Central Park - New York City The heart of Manhattan. Central Park is a haven of greenery amid a forest of steel and glass. Fully 843 acres, the park has many aspects, and is used by millions of people every year. An aspect many aren't aware of is that while it looks natural, there is very little of the Park that isn't landscaped and heavily maintained. From every lake, the Reservoir, to each tree, this place has been shaped by the will of man. Yet this doesn't change the comfort it brings many. The Central Park Zoo, ice-skating rinks, walking tracks, Cleopatra's Needle, Summerstage, Delacote Theatre, Metropolitan Museum of Art, Tavern on the Green, and Belvedere Castle are all here, as is the Conservatory Garden. One can take a carriage ride through the park, enjoy a jog or feed the ducks except of course during the winter. * Players ** Curtis Doyle ** Lily ** Steve Rogers ** Andrea * Exits ** Upper Manhattan - New York City ** Lower Manhattan - New York City =Character Descriptions= Steve Rogers Steve Rogers stands at 6'2" and has large muscular shoulders. His white skin's has a tan color of a man, who works outside. He's got blond hair that's been cut short and spiked. His ears fit his head just sticking out enough to tell they are there. A pair of blond eyelashes rides just above a pair of pale baby blue eyes. He's got a board nose. Then finishing off his face is a pair of full lips and a clean shave, strong jaw. He wears a nice white button up shirt. The first three buttons are left unbuttoned and the shirts been left untucked. His sleeves are rolled up. There is a sliver watch and watch band on his left wrist. What looks like pair of dog tags is hidden inside his shirt. He wears a pair of light blue carpenter jeans. A brown leather belt holds the jeans up with a simple silver buckle. He wears a pair of nice brown leather shoes. Curtis Doyle Standing at about five feet ten inches tall, Curtis Doyle is a relatively average looking young man. Blond hair is kept in a short, neat cut. Bright blue eyes go well with his healthy looking skin. He’s got the definition of someone who occasionally engages in athletic events but keeps in good shape. He doesn’t have any scars or tattoos and also lacks a tan. At the moment, he’s dressed normally. A pair of sneakers and blue jeans cover the lower half of his body. He wears an orange t-shirt with a black stripe across the midsection and black sleeves as well as a simple sports watch. Lily Lily is a remarkable person. She is 5'10", completely hairless (lacking even eyelashes or eyebrows) and covered in scales that are rough to the touch. Down the center of her torso in front, along the insides of her legs and arms, and her face are all a very pale pink that is almost white. This darkens rapidly through several shades of pink, to red, and finally to a very dark nearly black shade of red along the outside edge of her arms, legs, and down her spine. Her blue eyes are rather startlingly normal in such an unusual face. Her body is completely androgynous, with neither male nor female characteristics readily apparent, and her hands and feet are very long. There is webbing visible on her hands from knuckle to first joint on the fingers. The rest of her body is hidden under a hooded sweatshirt and pants. Andrea Ann Tellierra Tall for a woman, this young lady stands just shy of six feet when in flats, and has a mature enough look and curves most would take her for her late teens, just under twenty years of age. She has a long, full mane of lustrous raven black hair which tumbles smoothly down to frame her face, over her shoulders and down to mid-back. Her face is a natural oval with high cheekbones, full lips, a narrow pert nose and raven dark sculpted eyebrows over deep crystal blue eyes framed by long dark eyelashes. Her neck is gracefully slim, shoulders broad but natural for her height, lending balance to her toned and trim unfairly hourglass figure. When she speaks, it is a warm, cultured soprano tone with clean diction. To be honest, this young woman is gorgeous, the sort of looks one would associate with (non-anorexic) supermodels and actresses. Say, isn't she familiar? Currently this young woman is dressed in what can only be described as a private school uniform of modest nature. A navy single-breasted blazer with a school crest embroidered on the left breast pocket covers most of her torso, a crisp white collared silk blouse peeking out around her neck, a crimson silk scarf about her neck as a tie. Peeking out from beneath the hip-length edge of the jacket is a knee-length tartan plaid pleated skirt. White knee-high stockings cover her legs, and shiny black patent leather mary jane flats cover her feet. She carries a smallish black leather backpack, usually on one shoulder, a flat 'smartphone' in a pouch on that strap. =Begin Scene= It was a warm late spring day in Central Park. The clouds off in the distances are beginning to build up and promise a thunderstorm later in the evening. But it seems like the there's an energy building in the city and there's a literal calm before the storm. Central Park is full of New Yorkers and tourist enjoying some time in the outdoor and in nature before the threatening storm drives them inside. Among the thousands in the park, is a young blonde man named Steve. He strolls through the New York City Zoo on the edge of the park watching the animals move about. Right now he looks in at the lion enclosure watching the big cats. Central Park is always a bit of a gamble for Lily. Lots of people not watching their wallets, but ... lots of people. Still, when she needs cash, it's one of the better places to go, if she can get there unmolested. She does not make for the most ... blended-in figure, dressed in a hoodie and jeans, hands jammed in her pockets, hood up and head down. As ratty as her clothes are, though, most people seem to be assuming she's just another punk kid and leaving it at that. She slips into the zoo ... lots of people in there with cash. She might be able to nick a few bucks. Idly strolling through the zoo as he hasn't been in years, Curtis Doyle is just wasting time. Its going to rain and he doesn't much feel like running around the city looking for crime to stop right now. Dressed casually, the young man makes his way through the zoo. He's got no particular enclosure in mind he wants to see, just stopping at a few here and there. Steve Rogers has a wallet. It not only has cash it has a shield id badge. But the blonde man turn to walk away from the lion exhibit. He stops and turns to watch the people moving about. The mothers herding their children for the exits to get away from the rain. A smile spreads across his face, "Sometimes, It almost makes it worth it." He says to no one. In Central Park more for the atmosphere of the Park than the Zoo, Andrea Tellierra has actually been in one of the smaller grottos, watching kids playing in the sandboxes and such with their mothers in one of the playground settings. Now the rain is coming, the families are leaving, and the tall raven-haired young woman stands and starts to walk along one of the paths, heading deeper into the Park as she heads for one of the in-Park subway stops. She neatly steps around a handsome blonde man watching one particular mother and child, and smiles as she hears his words. Good sentiments, in her opinion. "'Scuse me." she offers, politely. the accidental collision just ahead of her is too good an opportunity to miss out on. Lily sidles closer and while the two are distracted (she hopes), one web-fingered hand slips out of a pocket and aims for the bulge of Steve's wallet. She hates doing this, but ... not dying is rather high on her list of priorities, and while she gets all the protein she needs from the water, a gal does not live on protein alone. And to get anything else, she needs cash. Curtis has a wallet too. Though he's only got his school ID, driver's liscence, and about six dollars in there. Never a lot in there. Stopping by the lions, he glances around. "Huh. Lions..." he trails off, taking just a moment to wonder why he's at the zoo when he can just make any of the animals there if he wants to see them. He had a baby giraffe of his own for a few hours once after all. Glancing at the people, he pauses when he catches sight of something odd. Webbed fingers trying to steal someone's wallet. He frowns and glances about. No need for Freedom Ring to make an appearance but he does quickly apply his powers. A little concentration and he causes the wallet to switch which of Steve's pockets its in hoping to discourage the pickpocket. Steve shifts to step out of Andrea's way, "No problem, Miss." It would have cause Steve to inadvertadly step out of the way of the pick pocketing if his wallet hadn't just jumped pockets. Which causes a look of confusion to cross Steve's face. He turns to look at Lily and thinking she had somehow had something to do with it. "Uhm, can I help you?" Andrea offers a polite smile to the handsome blonde man, but then noticeably glances towards the hooded figure brushing past. Did she just 'see' what she thought she saw? She reviews the vision for a moment. Not sure what caused this, she follows instinct related to the hand that had been reaching for Steve's pocket, and steps out in front of the hooded figure's intended path of passage. "Oops. Sorry. Pardon me." Lily 'ulps' almost audibly and the webbed hand quickly jams back into her pocket. She keeps her head down. "Ummm ... no." Her voice actually squeaks a little in alarm, and she tries to back off quickly. Ok, bad choice of target. Curtis' expression goes a little neutral as he continues to watch the scene before him. He's just making sure he doesn't need to do anything else. As an idle after thought, the lets Steve's wallet return to its original pocket. The wallet shifting pockets again, just makes that much more confusion. Steve reaches around grabs his wallet opens the wallet to check it then stuffs it in his front pocket. "Okay... Whoever is messing with me. Stop." Yip blondie is crazy alright. Though he's not taking any movement to attack Lily. Then he turns to look at the young woman with a raised eyebrow. Andrea made no move to attack Lily, or even reach out and touch her, only inserted herself into the other girl's path. When Lily backs up, Andrea glances at Steve curiously, and then backs away herself. "Messing with you, Sir?" she asks, questioningly. Oh heck. Time to scarper. The quicker the better. "I don't ... I can't ... I'm not ... " Definitely frightened-sounding, and she's trying to figure a way out of here, unfortunately, there's no clear escape route. Curtis cringes and tries to not look guilty when Steve calls out. He glances around again and shrugs. Of course the frightened sounds from Lily get an arched eyebrow. "This doesn't look good..." he trails off quietly. "Somebody teleported my wallet from one pocket and back." He says with a confused look on his face. Then Steve looks at the girl about to Scamper. Yip he's crazy and then he turns his head to the side, "That or somebody is messing with you, miss." He frowns, "You were trying to pick my pocket weren't you? Look, stealing isn't right but, well you look like your hungry kid." Andrea is a bit confused. Teleporting a wallet? Well, she would have no idea who did that. It surely wasn't her. But she becomes interested in the idea that maybe the girl /was/ trying to pick Steve's pocket, because she's hungry. "It's OK. No one is going to hurt you." she offers, trying to sound reassuring rather than threatening. Then she steps aside, out of the way, clearing Lily to escape if that's what she feels she needs. "If you need some money to eat, I might be able to help." she offers. But it's Lily's choice. She's not going to try to force it on her." Lily eyes the two from under her hood as best she can, still trying to keep hidden as much as she can, though they will probably catch a glimpse of pink and red in the shadows of the hood ... it's not exactly the best way to hide. "I w-wouldn't steal if I had another choice." She manages to sound scared and defiant at the same time. But so far, they're not trying to kick her butt or call the cops, so maybe they're not going to be so bad. She gives Andrea a second loo, mentally debating the wisdom of accepting the woman's help. "Y-you sure you wanna ... help someone like me?" She finally asks. Still trying not to look guilty, yes. Curtis sighs when he overhears more. Its one thing stopping a petty theif but he feels bad about keeping some homeless kid from a potential meal. Not that he condones theft but still. Slowly, he starts to approach the group and does his best to look curious and concerned. Steve reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He pulls out a twenty and extends it to the teenager in front of him. "They're are better ways then stealing. You should be in school somewhere and not on the streets. The streets are dangerous." He looks over at the other girl and wonder how this girl can help but then he remembers as the girl on the newspaper being sighted with Stark and She-Hulk. A gentle smile is offered, and Andrea reaches to the strap of her backpack, unzipping something and tugging out some cash, which she offers without even counting it. "I'd help anyone who needed it if there was something I could do. I can't solve everything. But in this case, maybe I can give you enough money you won't have to steal from anyone for a while, and you can eat. Maybe that'll give you a chance to find some alternatives." Then she mentions simply, "My name is Andrea. What's yours?" Lily hesitates a second, and then pulls her hand out of her pocket. Even the shortest glimpse makes it clear this is not a normal hand. Scaled, some of the fingerbones entirely too long, and webbing connecting the fingers and thumb together along to too-long bone. "In an ideal world, maybe. Most folks I run into just want people like me to die already." She doesn't grab the money right off, half expecting it to get yanked away once they get a good look at her hand. Catching a full sight of Lily's hand, Curtis jumps. "Whoa," he says, surprised. He's not bothered really but the sudden sight does shock him. Though he doesn't feel as bad about messing around with his powers like he did now since it seems to be getting the girl more money than picking pockets alone would have. "Wow. Not common seeing such generous people," he comments as he gets closer. He doesn't jerk the money back from the girl. He lets it fall into her hand. "Your right, the world isn't perfect. But we all got to do what we cant to make it a little more perfect. I wish I could do more for you." He could speak out as Captain America but truly how would it help the girl? It would probably just cause him branded by the mutant haters. Though he could at least the girl a couple of meals as Steve Rogers. He grins, "Be careful." Then he turns to walk away, there was a storm coming but this gives him something to think about. Though when he hears Curtis he looks up at him, "You got a problem with it?" Andrea doesn't jerk away, or gasp. Then again, she 'saw' the hand before. She just holds out the money and waits for Lily to choose. "Maybe most folks are like that. I am not. It's your choice, but the offer is genuine." She glances towards Curtis, but does not try to lecture him. People are entitled to startlement, and he's not wrong. about how uncommon generosity can be. How terrible is that? Fortunately, Lily's pride became a casualty of necessity a long time ago. "Thank you." She says quietly, accepting the money. Ghods. This is enough to feed her for /weeks/ if she's careful. It's enough to make her a bit giddy. The money quickly disappears into a pocket. "My name's Lily." She finally says. Curtis blinks and holds up his hands. "Problem? No, not at all. Just commenting on a rare sight like I was if some guy in spandex swung overhead on some kinda rope," he says, smiling. "If I had any cash on me, I'd toss some in on this donation but I'm broke," he adds. Steve looks at Curtis, "Oh.. I'm sorry. Just got sick of people not liking folks cause of their race, religion, or gender. I was hoping that type of thing would be gone by now. But yea I'm sorry." With that he continues to leave. It time for the grumpy old man to find some place else to be. "You're welcome, Lily. I would offer more, but that's all the cash I have on me right now." But Andrea makes a note to herself of the girl's appearance, what she can make out, and files it away. She'll inform the Professor. Perhaps he can think of something that can be done to help Lily? And perhaps she can return to assist with that, having made at least friendly acquaintance. "Will you be alright, then, at least for a little while?" she inquires, gently. She watches Steve depart, without ever moving her gaze. That's her neat trick. "I ... yeah, I will be. Thanks." Lily is beginning to think that maybe, coming to the city was a brilliant idea after all. She's begun to run into a few people that don't hit first, question later. It's nice. "This'll last me a while." Curtis starts to say something when his cellphone rings. Blinking, he fishes it out of his pocket and answers. "What's up, Troy?" small pause. "WHAT?!" he yelps. "Oh man, sorry but I gotta run!" he calls, starting to rush for the exit. College student emergency! "Good luck, Lily. I mean that." Andrea offers, with another gentle smile. She can manage to watch Curtis rush off without actually looking up, though she does wave in his direction. Uncanny, that. "I appreciate it." Lily says. With more than enough money to keep her in food for at least the next week, she decides to not push her luck further and heads for the exit out of the zoo. Not wanting to be seen following Lily and panic the other girl, Andrea instead heads back along the path she was following, heading for the subway stop that will take her back to the train station and her ride north out of the city.